Unrequited Competition
by shenna45
Summary: 17 year old Winry is the most popular student at Central High. Yet alone, the most powerful person in all of Central. But what happens when a new transfer student stands up to her? Will she change her ways? Will there be war? Or will there be love?
1. New Transfer Student

**A/N: **Okies. I've been on quite a roll here. Writing stories like non stop. xD Well… I can't really think of anything to say…so I'll just introduce you to my newest (as of 10.5.08) fanfic: Unrequited Competition.

**Summary: **17 year old Winry is the most popular student at Central High. Yet alone, the most powerful person in all of Central. But what happens when a new transfer student stands up to her? Will she change her ways? Will there be war? Or will there be love?

**Disclaimer: ****よ～！**I don't own anything. Ok. I don't own any characters from FMA. But I do own internet access, an account on fanfiction, and a folder that contains a lot of FMA pics in it. xD

**`~` Chapter 1: New Transfer Student `~`**

School. What does it mean to you? Something you despise the most? Something you manage to just barely get by in? All your answers might be different. But if you were to ask me what school meant to me… I'd reply easily; it's my domain.

I'm the smartest student in all of Central High. The top of the senior class. The prettiest girl in all of Central. I'm the most athletic. I'm the richest girl in school. The most powerful in Central. I'm the most wanted girl in central. Guys from around Amestris, flock here just to see me. I've been asked out countless times, but I've rejected them all. Since well… I prefer to be single.

Basically put: I'm everything no one else has. And most likely ever will.

With long blonde hair that extends just past the middle of my back, sparkling blue eyes. Lips of an angel, a chest that almost every girl envies me for, a perfectly built body. And one of the best automail technicians around. I'm Winry Rockbell; the most powerful student in all of Central High.

I arrive at school early, due to newly circulating rumors at school, about a new transfer student. Normally I would've known about this new transfer student. And everyone knows, no one, and I mean **no one, **gets in through the doors of Central High without first seeking me out. I'm in charge of who enters and who exits. I guess you could say I have all the teachers in the palm of my hand. Heck! I have all of Central in my hand… Except for that damned transfer student.

I make my way down an already cleared path and climb up onto one of the cafeteria's tables. My heels clicked against the hard surface as I moved into place. I put a hand on my hip, and pointed out towards the crowd with my newly manicured nails.

"Transfer student. Show yourself!" I demanded. My eyes searched the nervous crows, but found no avail, found no new transfer student. "Damn it!" I stomped my heel against the surface of the table. "Show yourself!"

"You mean me?" A calm and clearly uninterested voice said from behind me. I quickly turned, along with the crowd, and looked straight at the person who had their arms crossed over their chest, and leaning against the wall, in the back of the cafeteria. He had long blonde hair that was braded in the back. Golden eyes that you could practically get lost in. And a nicely built body…. Really, the perfect person… Except for his abnormally short stature.

His black leather pants hugged his legs in all the right places. The short cut black jacket hug open, exposing a black undershirt that hung loosely from his shoulders. His black leather boots seemed to add a bit of extra height to him, but not enough. A red coat hung open from his shoulders and extended down to his ankles and white gloves covered his hands.

I took a couple steps towards him, but remained on the table. My eyes narrowed at him. "When did you transfer here?"

"Yesterday. Today's my first day." He replied, biting on the tip of his left hand.

"What's your name?"

"Edward Elric. Yours?"

"That's none of your business."

"Well you seem to be like one of the leaders or something around here… so I'd at least like to know who I can avoid."

"…It's Winry…" I whispered softly.

"Nice name you got the--…"

"**Shut up!**" I spat. "Enough small talk. Get your puny ass up here."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A FLEA SIZED SHRIMP!?" He retorted.

"Ed, calm down. She never said that." A gentler voice said.

I turned to looked at the said person. "And who might you be?" My patience was depleting. And very quickly at that.

"Al… Alphonse Elric. I'm Ed's younger brother." He scratched the back of his neck. "I'm sorry for my brother's behavior. And sorry for not coming to see you first." He seemed apologetic. He also hand long hair, like his said brother, but it was brown, and was in a ponytail, instead of a braid. And he had the same red coat as Ed, but with a black and red shirt under it, and a pair of jeans that seems to make him look "Irresistible" as one would say.

My eyes looked deep into Alphonse's eyes. They were filled with both fear and remorse. What the hell? "Get your asses up here this second." I demanded.

"C'mon brother…" Al said as he brought him up onto the table.

I smirked. "Kneel down before me…"

"Never." Ed muttered. His golden eyes locked onto mine and he smirked in response. "You know, you look even hotter up close…"

My anger was boiling over. I don't know why though, I always get these types of comments. But haven't it come from that… That asshole… I just couldn't stand it! "Take. That. Back."

"Make. Me." He shot back as he rushed towards me, and pushed me down. My back hit the table pretty hard. This…. This was the first time someone has ever defied me! But wait… I noticed a pocket watch hanging from his belt loop. He was an Alchemist?

"Get away!" I yelled as I struggled underneath him. No use.

He straddled my stomach and leaned in close. "Like I said before: Make. Me." His hot breath sent a chill down my spine. That was also when I noticed his arm. It was made out of automail… What is up with this guy!?

I opened my mouth to say something, but was cut off abruptly when his lips came crashing down onto mine. My eyes grew wide in shock. I didn't know what to do. I lied there, paralyzed, unable to move. My face a bright pink from embarrassment. He… He just stole my first kiss…

His lips parted with mine, but slowly moved down my neck. He bit at my neck softly and it took all that I had in me not to even let out the slightest noise.

When I was finally able to move, I quickly rolled underneath him, so that my stomach was on the table. I pulled one of my legs out from underneath him and brought my foot up to his face, so that me heel was only a few inches from his face. His expression was completely unfazed.

"I'll give you 5 seconds to get off of me before I crack your skull open with my heel…" I whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"Brother. Please listen to her!" Al begged from behind him.

He slowly got up and smirked ever so slightly. "Serves you right." He smiled smugly and turned to Al. "Let's go Al."

"Ah…Oh… Ok…" Al said quickly. He glanced at me quickly, but turned and followed his brother off of the table.

I slowly got up as Riza and Sheska rushed over to my side.

"Are you aright Winry?" Riza asked, keeping calm, even though I knew deep down, she was furious and want to shoot him for what he had done to me.

I frowned as I brought my hands up to my neck. How dare he take advantage of me. Let alone steal my first kiss! I was furious. I'll make sure he goes on to the black list. The list no one ever wants to be on. "Let's go." I huffed as I turned on a heel and walked down an already cleared pathway out of the cafeteria.

I will never forgive him. Mark. My. Words.

**A/N:** Okies. So that was the first chapter of UC! xD How was it? Yeah, I know they seem a bit OOC…but if they weren't, then like… I wouldn't have a story! D:

So uh R&R? Let's aim for about….10 reviews this time. ;D

Bai! Hope you enjoyed.

Xoxo shenna45


	2. Plotting

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating. It took me a while to realize that I had no idea where I was going with this, so uh, trying to think of what was going to come next was uh, hard. D:

But, it's here now, so I hope you guys enjoy. And I won't have you guys like give me X number of reviews so that you can get the next chapter. That was very… immature of moi, to say the least. So, just review if you want (though, that'd be superb if you always reviewed!) and, uh, the 3rd chapter will come when it'll come… which, will most likely either be before September, or in November. :/ But, who knows, I might end up doing some huge ass update and giving this thing like 50 billion (well, not that much, but you get the idea) chapters. :] So, enjoy and review please once you're done. :3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone in this, nor do I own their… problems, to say the least. But I do own this… man, what do I own! D:

* * *

**`~` Chapter 2: Plotting `~`**

I slammed my hand down on my desk. That bastard! How could he do such a thing!

"Lady Winry…?" A voice said from behind me. "Is everything alright?"

I turned around to face the oldest and best butler in this house. Now that my parents were long gone, he had become my family in a way. But right now, I really didn't want to be bothered. "Get the fuck out."

He had a shocked expression on his face, but quickly left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Now, where was I? I opened up my laptop and pulled up my email. I clicked the button to compose a new email and had the whole student body's, along with the faculty's email address' in the "To" section. I quickly began to type.

_Hello my faithful students and wonderful teachers of Central High. It's your, ha, best friend, Winry, here to give you a little update on things._

_As we all know, something very horrible had happened earlier today, which was totally unacceptable. So, just a quick reminder, __**ANYONE**__ who goes against __**ME**__ will be swiftly dealt with in a timely manner. Not only that, but you'll be added to my blacklist, and I don't think anyone wants to be on that, now do they? _

_But, for now, I think I'll update you guys on who's on the black list and who's not. Sound good?_

_**EDWARD ELRIC**_

_Yes. That good for nothing mother f*cker is on the black list. And I think we all know what will happen once we know when someone is on the black list, right? So, I hope you guys will do your part in helping me "educate" this new transfer student, since, I don't think you guys want to be put on the black list either? And I'll also work hard to do my part in this too._

_Let's have a great night and I'll hope to see you guys working so hard tomorrow._

_The one and only Winry Rockbell._

I pressed "send" and smiled. I let out a slight chuckle as I thought of what would happen next.

"Welcome to Central High Edward Elric. I hope you have the best time of your life here…" I whispered with a devilish grin as I got up from my seat to go prepare for tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, I know. Sad. After like almost 2 years, this is all I come up with! D: Don't worry though. I'll be sure to have a lot more in chapter 3. Promise. But, for now, I need to go do the dishes (both clean and dirty) and clean the chinchilla cage since apparently, my family doesn't love me. And Surely they could have my brother help out too, huh?

Anyway, I totally sound like a bitch saying that. D: And Winry sounds like a bitch, but more of a bitch than me. :3 And I wonder, how do you feel about this winry? Is she… to bitch…y? or like, what? I wanna make sure that she sounds like some really mean person for now. :3

Anyway, Review, and chapter 3 will be started on once I finish my dreaded chores. :3

And I just realized that this is rated T... and so, I ask, am I allowed to have the F word in there... if so, how many times before it gets switched to M...? D:

And no certain amount of reviews are needed for me to even consider the next chapter! :D YAY! PARTY… or not. D:

Yeah… サヨウナラ～！(Don't ask. I just wanted to put it in Katakana. :3 Makes me feel special, even though I hate it a lot. D:)


End file.
